clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maccy1949
__TOC__ |} -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 17:50, September 29, 2012 Free items for all! Pengy You are banned. If your 8, your banned for 5 years, if your 9, ur banned for 4 years, if ur 10, ur banned for 3 years, if ur 11, ur banned for 2 years, if ur 12, ur banned for 3 years, Custom Here is your custom: [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 13:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Custom Here is your Custom: [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 14:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:23, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) JAS Club The story is Saturday May 3 at 8am PST! Be there for a chance in the JAS Club. JWPengie. Have a Great ' ' Week! 19:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) JAS Club Hello Maccy, You will be happy to know you have proven to be good at my stories and you are now a Level 1 Member of the JAS Club!! If you would like to know the other rights they are: *'Level 1' - Normal User (You and VideoGamerNinja) *'Level 2' - Moderator (none at the Moment) *'Level 3' - Patroller (Chriskim98) *'Level 4' - Administrator (OrangePuffle) *'Level 5' - Leader (Me) Congratulations! :) JWPengie. Have a Great ' ' Week! 15:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:06, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:06, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:57, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015